Somewhere to Escape
by TomieDaisuke
Summary: She was believing every word that was leaving Greed’s mouth. Lust entered the AB conversation “Envy does seem to be rough when taking the responsibility of Wrath...” Sloth sighed “I believe this is my time to say... R&R plz
1. What did I do wrong?

**_Yes this is my first story. It is has a sorta yaoi theme going, it is WrathxEnvy. If you don't like the pairing I suggest you leave at this pint and don't go any further... or a laser beam will zap u. I love Wrath so much, but to keep them in character (or at least try to) there is 'MILD' violence._**

**_Envy/Wrath/Greed belong to FMA creators not me, cuz if they did... evil laugh_**

**_Please enjoy and leave reviews_**

ooooo

I hid under the covers waiting for my angered love. I didn't understand what I did wrong, but hearing his voice from the room, screaming my name with anger, made me realize that I had made him furious. As I heard the screaming and crashing, I began to sink deeper into the bed. When he was mad about almost everything, he took it out on me.

Yes, I love him, but the way he hurts me, how can I tell that he is in love with me like I am with him. I began to sulk as I heard the door slam open. I peaked out of the covers to see the dark silhouette standing in the doorway with clenched fists. As he walked closer into the light of the golden lamp. I could see his angered face stare down at me.

I shuddered at his glare and managed to speak out "E-Envy... what's wrong?" "You know what's wrong you little bastard!" I could feel every tinge of venom, in his voice, strike my heart. Used to his beatings, I realized that this particular beating was going to be violent and painful. Soon, I glanced from his awkward silence and glare, I looked over to the doorway, I could see Lust and Greed watching my soon downfall. Lust looked deep into my pleading eyes, but all she did was sigh and walk away, _'Why are you leaving me!?' _my mind screamed with fear and hate, I just wanted someone to help me. Then I could see Greed's evil smirk, he was enjoying every bit of my pain. I hadn't listened to anything else Envy said.

Until he became very impatient "I said look at me you little bastard!" my head burned as he violently pulled my hair, making sure that I would face him. I glanced over to Greed, not moving my head, watching him snicker, tears began to roll down my face. My eyes looked down at the drops of pain, then back up into his raging violet eyes, burning with hatred.

He had now wrapped my hair around his pale, bony fist, making sure I didn't try to escape the torture I was about to receive.

"Hmpf... such a little baby, hardly touch the little brat and he's already crying his eyes out." I looked down and wiped my tears "Im sorry Envy." But I didn't know what I was sorry about _'Why should I be sorry!? I haven't done anything!' _knowing the truth, I began to cry. "Sorry just aint gonna cut it anymore, wrath" he said, trying to act as if he had a bit of sympathy in his cold heart, and he rubbed my cheek, were the tears had now dried "Aw... crying again... how about, I give you something to cry about!"

Crimson blood splurged out of my mouth, as he pulled his, now painted crimson, hand/knife from my gut. I fell out of the white sheeted bed, now stained with blood marks, clenching my gut. The snickering began to get louder and louder, 'til it was ringing in my ear. I placed my head to the floor and arched my back, just try to find away to make the pain stop.

'_It hurts so much! Why is he doing this to me? He said he loved me!' _my mind questioned, he then kicked me, in the ribs, so that I lye on my side. "Your really gonna get it tonight you brat." he kneeled down next to me, as I moan in pain, warm tears began to roll down the slopes of my face. _'I know what Im gonna get, but why do I deserve it? Do I really deserve this?' _"Aw, look at the poor little imp cry." Greed said sarcastically, starring at me while I cried. I heard both of the elder sins laugh, the pain and humiliation caused me to sob harder, then the snickering abruptly stopped.

"STOP CRYING!!" I was weak and enduring so much pain, I tried my best, using as much energy I had left, to hold it all in. But it didn't seem to satisfy his twisted wishes. Sitting up, I began to wipe the dried blood from my cut and bruised face. _'Can I find any way to make him stop inflicting so much pain on me?' _I kept asking myself, as I started to cough up more blood.

I stumbled, trying my best to stand up straight "Your not going anywhere." feeling the pieces of dried blood pull apart as my skin stretched with a smirk "In this weak state, do you really think I'll be going anywhere, eh?"

The laughing, that had started from Greed a few minutes ago, had suddenly stopped when he noticed Envy's pissed off glare. Envy swiftly moved in front of my face "You persistent bastard" as he hissed, I could feel the hotness of his breath. Then suddenly he had punctured me in the stomach.

I gasped, slowly lowering my hands to the blood gushing hole. Falling to my knees, I felt the hole heal, but left behind a bad memory in every stain of blood. Envy kneeled down he lifted my head ever so gently. "Now maybe you'll learn to stop crying like one of those weak humans."

Knowing that Greed wasn't paying attention anymore, he planted a kiss on my dried lips. He left behind a layer of wetness atop my lips. He walked over to the mindless Greed and hand signaled for Greed to follow him out.

'_I can tell that when Greed isn't around he loves me, but when he is, no matter what I have to be in pain? I just wanna know why they all enjoy to watch me suffer?' _Finally all thoughts disappeared and I mindlessly walked out of my room, I glanced into Envy's room to see him place a long kiss on Greed's lips.

Instead of bothering and getting myself deeper into trouble, I turned and strolled down the never ending halls, til I made it to the last floor and walked out into the starry night. I silently sulked while walking through the deserted town, just passing streets and entering forbidden alleys engulfed in the darkness.

Light foot steps followed every turn I made as I strolled through the loneliness.

ooooo

**_I hope everyone liked. Also if you read and leave a review, I will give you a cookie (YAY) and some candy. If I get enough reviews I will update. And if you'd like you may leave suggestions... I would b happy if some did. Til next time . ._**


	2. Do you really Love me?

Seeeee it wasnt that long til I updated. Well I don't like to talk a lot... so I hope everyone reads this chapter of my little drama thingy. Please enjoy and review. Luv to everyone that is keepin up wit this story. Also I don't own any of the character in this story, so read with caution (jk).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I sighed, as I sat down on top of the 4 story, lonely building. Swinging each leg back and forth over the ledge, I thought to myself 'All alone. Nobody cares, all they so is laugh at my pain. They just watch the tears and blood fall to the emptiness of my soulless body.' I pulled my legs up to my chest and began to observe the 'once' homes to many. Just imaging little boys playing with their loving mothers, playing ball, and being tucked in with a kiss every night.

As I began to look down at the bit of shining light upon the floor, a tall shadow appeared. Still burying my head between my knees, I didn't even bother to turn to face whomever it may be. The hand of the shadow placed a firm place on the 'hip'... looking at the posture and long pointy hair, I knew it was him.

"I didn't say I was done with you." the stern, violent, voice ringed in my ears. "And?... you sure did seem to be done with the beating..." I began to push my face closer to my smooth skin "especially leaving with Greed...Once again Envy, like many times before." The warmness of my tears quickly disappeared as the wind blew against my face, changing the warm into a freezing liquid. The stream of betrayal rolled down my features and seeped into the fabric of my shorts.

Instead of feeling a pierced heart or a sharp kick, I felt a hand gently land on my shoulder blade. He gently plopped down next to me and reached for my chin. I knew he wanted me to face him, so I shot up a bit, but yet he managed to get my legs back over the ledge and gently move the hair out of my face.

"Wrath, how can you doubt me, you know that I love you." he started to wipe my eyes and cheeks

"but its hard for me to show love, especially when we're around him." I starred into his 'once' cold violet eyes, now filled with warm love.

"WHY? Why cant you show love in front of him!? What's the damn deal with him and you?!"

Envy just sighed heavily and moved his hand down from my cheek, to the ledges corner. "Well, a long time ago... we were in love... not just love, we were deep in love. So it's just hard for me to show that Im in love again, that's all I swear." I screamed, causing more tears to roll down the sides of my cheeks "Or is it that you still love him?!?!" He cupped his right hand atop my cheek.

"I love YOU! And nobody else... but as you can plainly see he loves me and would literately KILL to see me with anyone else but hi-"

"So that just comes down to the point for you to hurt me, that really doesn't show a damn thing Envy. Especially through my eyes!" I looked down at his feet hang over the ledge swaying so calmly back and forth. "Wrath, that's really hard to say, but you should know by now that I love you!"

"YOU have to explain!! How am I supposed to love you if-if" I began to think of life without him, "you cant even show a damn bit of love for me!" I turned my face, but I couldn't escape his touch, he pulled me back to eye contact.

"Listen to me. I love you. I've never felt love, 'til you. You're my beloved sin, my little one." Clenching my eyes shut, emptying out the tears, I wrapped my arms around his thin waist. 'I've been waiting to hear those words.' He was a bit shocked, but held me closer.

He whispered in my ear "I love you Wrath, just don't forget, I always will." He repeated himself a couple of times. The air escaping from his mouth entered my ear, the air tickled causing me to let out a small squeak. Knowing that was my 'spot' he started to softly kiss around my ear. Then made his way up to my lips, he looked up at me before the kiss and gave me a smile that could melt your heart.

He kissed me, causing us to both fall to the old, sturdy floor of the abandoned building. At the first few seconds I was terrified of the kiss, but soon my aggressive side took over and I forced onto his lips. Into the kiss we started to exchange our sweet saliva. He finally pulled back and caressed me, I smiled knowing that he did love me.

'I wont doubt it anymore, but-' "I love you my Wrath." gazing deeply into my eyes "I love you too. I'll never doubt our love again. Just please promise to never hurt me again, no matter what." I could tell that he noticed the tone in my voice change.

"I promise my love."Looking deep into his serious, but yet kind eyes, I knew he wasn't lying to me. He started to pet my hair, I finally knew that I was safe and loved, so I buried my face into his chest.

Caught into the moment, we both never took one glance towards the furious sin watching and listening to every moment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So yea, no violence in this one. Sorry it didn't feel right to have them do the naughty up on a roof. There's not gonna be violence for a while... so deal with it for awhile ok, ok. Please read and leave a review... Im gonna need a couple of ideas... if anyone has some to spare ... Til next time, Peace.


	3. The Anger and Frustration release

Yay my next chapter... Ill talk more when Im done, jp. Im to tired to talk.

EnvyxWrathxGreed- are not from me but by FMA creators, Yay!

Please readxreview

OoOoOoOoOo

"_Ill always." Envy sweetly whispered to Greed as he looked into his violet eyes. "Envy... Ill love you forever... just promise to stick by my side no matter what." Even though Envy thought he was in love, this was hard enough as it was to promise such a thing. "Don't worry Greed, Ill never leave you, because you're the first person that I've loved and has actually love me back." They held each other tenderly close, it was quite sickening to Wrath as he though about the affection._

_A long time ago they were in what they thought was love. But some weird love tension grew between Envy and I. I don't understand went on, I mean before it was always 'Get outta my way you little bastard.' Any little thing I did, I got in trouble for it. But now he's so loveable, its actually cute. Yet, I noticed that he never broke it off with Greed, and that's the reason he still hurts me from time to time. I just don't understand what's going on in his mind, and he wonders why I don't trust him!_

The thoughts raced through my head, just causing me to brake down in anger and frustration. He understood that I was furious for some reason and held me tighter, knowing that if he let go, I would do something using every bit of rage.

"What's wrong?" he actually dared to ask. When I was about to answer the question with yelling involved another answered. "Looks like Envy has found a little sex slave. You might not see anything wrong with this fucken picture Envy. But I can see every bit!"

I jumped off, but not I surprise, mostly just wanting to leave both of their sights. I just gave him a smirk, I wasn't afraid of him, the only one Im afraid of is my eldest sin. To me he's just a wimp hiding behind the strength of Envy.

"Hey Greed... um what's wrong with you?" stunned by the question, Greed didn't walk over to Envy, but jolted towards me.

"You and this little bastard! Your sickening Envy!" He actually dared to put his hands on my shoulders.

Uninterested I grabbed his left hand from my shoulder and looked at it dumb-founded. Then a smirk rose atop my face, I jolted his left hand forward, clenching me his arm, pulling him closer. In a quick blink of an eye I punctured my knee into his gut. He starred into my eyes with hate, so I gave him an evil smirk in return, and threw him over my shoulder. He fell straight onto the roof hard enough to cause the building to shake.

I put one hand on my hip and turned to Envy "I was hoping I could take my anger out on something." I sighed, looking at Greed brush off. "Damn it, I didn't get rid of all my anger. You know Greed your such an easy target, Id figure you'd be able to take an 8 year old on." I knew this ticked him off so I kept going, I was hoping he'd start a fight.

"Oh well, some where inside of me knew you were a wimp. I mean hiding behind Envy an all, well"

I glanced towards Envy, trying not to laugh at all my back talking. Hearing the stampeding steps of the angered sin, I dint bother to turn. I let my senses take over, closed my eyes, and felt the air of his speed drawing closer.

As soon as I knew he was near, my eyes popped open and I snatched his hand and threw him to the floor once again, but this time I stayed on top of him. I was on top of him holding his arms down with my white complected legs and allowed my hands to quickly wrap around his neck. I gave him my evil smile

"You know Greed," showing the least bit of sweetness "I cant kill you, but Ill enjoy killing you over and over."

He gave me a cold glare trying to tear through my furious exterior, but I didn't allow it. "Fuck all of you to hell, Im done with this!" So I willingly got up and brushed off. I just watched him give Envy a evil glare and head off to the mansion.

"Heh heh, such a wimp." I finally noticed Envy looking over the edge and then walk towards me. I actually waited for a slap for some weird reason. But instead he grabbed me close and kissed me. "Meet me later in my room, got it, if you don't, I wont be so easy on you." I starred at him and just nodded. "Heh maybe Ill be able to get my anger out after all."

"Ill kill that bastard! Ill make Wrath pay for Envy's sins" The enraged sin strolled loudly through the never ending halls.

OoOoOoOoOo

Well you like? Hope you did. Yes there will be yaoi coming up... (Yay) and later on there will be more brutal violence, so if you don't likey violence and have a weak stomach take this disclaimer and don't read on, Im just kidding. Its not like Im gonna cut Greed up and have Envy show the organs to Wrath as a present... (evil smirk)

Wrath: coooool, insides (evil grin towards Greed)

Greed: Do you hate me?

Me: Nooooo, Its just so fun to torture you (squeezes his cheeks face cheeks)

Envy: She's gotta point.

Greed: You guys suck (Emo)

Lust: When do I show up!?

Sloth: me 2!

Pride: ME 3!!

Gluttony: me 4.

Me: Lust and Sloth your coming up in my next chapter. Pride, I don't really know. Gluttony I don't care.

LustxSloth: YAY!

Please review

Wrath: Or else (knife)

Envy: I've taught him well.

Me: Don't listen to them they're (crazy)... till next time . .


	4. This Cant be Happeneing!

Wow its been awhile hasn't it... anyways here you go peoples I want you to read it, enjoy it, and tell others about it. JK... but it'd be nice you know. Well I worked very hard on this ---- Liar!... I only worked twenty heart aching minutes on it. So enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I waited by the door which seemed to be for hours... which was actually 10 minutes. I knocked over a hundred times, causing my fist to swell into a color of pink/red. So after the next five minutes I was so frustrated I kicked the door and strolled off, as if nothing happened.

As soon as I reached the bottom of the wood stair case, I knew I had walked into... women's territory. There was Sloth and Lust giggling and at every stop of one giggle they, at the same time, took a drink of whatever the hell was in there glasses.

'Damn I hate when I walk into there conversations!' I took one step closer 'DON'T go run before they spot you!'

"Oh Wrath dear come sit next to Mommy and Auntie."

'Damn you! You idiot! You should've ran!' Instead of running away like a moron, instead I smiled sweetly (cause of course they think Im so innocent) and walked over to the elegant brown and gold trimmed table, set with a beautiful white cloth with a touch of floral decoration.

"So dear, how have you been?" I quickly plopped down and my head hung low "fine, Mommy." Lust couldn't help but stare at me, I could feel here eyes tear into my skin. "What's wrong Wrath?"

"He's been hanging to close with Envy. That's the damn problem!" My head jerked up when I realized that the voice belonged to Greed. Instead of a trace of fear, I felt myself fit a smirk onto my face.

The two women turned to face the frowning male. "Whatever do you mean Greed?" Sloth questioned, her expression showed the least of understanding.

"Its not hard to put it into a longer meaning... its just plain and bold. The brat is hanging around with Envy a bit to much from my perspective."the older male glared with his violet eyes burning into my pupils as a carved memory.

Lust sighed into her tea cup then took a sip. "I do see him lagging a bit when he's around dear brother." she calmly set her cup down.

I couldn't help but glare at her 'you... you're on Greed's side you wench.' Still holding my head down I peaked through strands of my hair, I could see him. He was just smirking, knowing that he was just trying to get me out of the picture.

Mommy just looked at me with the confused expression stuck on her features "Oh dear... I think Greed might be right about that." her covered palm covered her plump lips in astonishment. My eyes shot up at her, not in anger but in astonishment as well.

She was believing every word that was leaving Greed's mouth. Lust entered the A-B conversation "Envy does seem to be rough when taking the responsibility of Wrath..."

Sloth sighed "I believe this is my time to say..." she turned to me the confused looked escaping her features.

This time she had a stern look crossing her face "I will be taking care of you more often and less time for you to be with the eldest."

I felt a knife entwine with my heart. This feeling held back every sentence or scream that could have left my lips 'I cant believe you!' 'How could you!' or just a loud 'ugh!' at the top of my lungs. My heart became filled with the lost blood again as soon as the group was gone, everyone gone by the time I could have actually spoken up.

"Damn.." I sighed and hit my head against the table.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Did you enjoy? Did you? Did you? Answer me! Okay sorry it's the lack of eating .;... well r&r please. And thank you for reading peoples.


End file.
